The Galactik Purge
by EvilMentalHamster
Summary: In a Galaxy wracked by football and overcrowded teams, the space government has sanctioned an annual 12-hour period in which any and all space criminal activity-including space murder-becomes legal. The space police can't be called. Space hospitals suspend help. It's one night when the space citizenry regulates itself without thought of space punishment.


In a Galaxy wracked by football and overcrowded teams, the space government has sanctioned an annual 12-hour period in which any and all space criminal activity-including space murder-becomes legal. The space police can't be called. Space hospitals suspend help. It's one night when the space citizenry regulates itself without thought of space punishment. This is….

The Galactik Purge

Rocket wandered round the streets of Akillian. It was quiet. It was around this time that citizens started to move back into their homes and bunk up for the night. He glanced at his watch, just an hour and a bit to go. He was not sure how he felt about this whole process. In one way, he knew that this was a necessity and it kept football teams such as the Red Tigers rising again but then how would he have felt had the Snow Kids been hacked down before they had a chance to take the cup?

He arrived at his destination and he opened the door. "Hello?" he called out as he entered the building.

"Rocket!" Aarch grinned. He was the only one sitting in the lobby of the Snow Kids' headquarters and he stood up from his seat to greet his nephew. "How are you my boy?"

Rocket smiled and embraced his uncle in a hug. "I'm great thanks," he replied.

"The others are upstairs in the fortification," Aarch said. "I'm waiting on a few more so you go up and I'll see you in a bit."

Rocket nodded and took the lift to the fourteenth floor. The doors opened and he stepped onto the fourteenth floor. Instantly, the sight of a CCTV camera focusing onto his face greeted him. He grinned and waved. A door from the down the corridor opened and the head of Thran popped out.

"In here bro!" Thran called and waved Rocket towards him.

Rocket walked over and followed Thran into the room. "It's huge!" Rocket gasped and took in the scope of the room that seemed to be a combination of all the rooms on the corridor knocked into one.

"Uh-huh," Thran nodded. "We took Room 1408 as our room and then knocked down all the walls. After that we started arming ourselves, putting up cameras and putting up reinforcements."

"Well it's very impressive Thran," Rocket nodded. "Fucking well done."

Thran grinned "Thanks friend. Come on and see the others; they're sitting over there."

Rocket walked with Thran to a bunch of sofas where a group of their friends sat. There was Micro-Ice, D'Jok, Mei and Ahito.

"Fucking alright guys?" Rocket smiled.

Micro-Ice shook his head vigorously and snuggled up to D'jok. "I hate this night," he whimpered.

"He and I received another threat from Sinedd," D'jok explained calmly, "but as I explained to him and Mei earlier; Sinedd is a pussy wagon who can't do no harm to nobody."

"You didn't get a threat about bum rape though!" Micro-Ice exclaimed.

"I didn't get that no," D'jok smiled and drank some water.

"Was that threat from Sinedd?" Rocket frowned.

Micro-Ice shook his head and buried himself deeper into D'jok who was getting visibly annoyed with the little one.

"We reckon it was from Warren," D'jok said.

"Or Mark," Thran added.

"Yeah… could be Mark," D'jok nodded.

"Well it's definitely one of them," Rocket agreed. "Is Mark coming to this thing?" he asked.

Thran shook his head "No. He's going out hunting tonight apparently."

"Really?" Rocket exclaimed.

"Yup, it's him, Yuki, Zoelin and Dame Simbai," D'jok laughed. "I reckon that Zoelin will snap and murder them all."

…

_Half an hour later_

Clamp, Mana-Ice and Norata had turned up but Tia was still missing.

"She did agree to come to this thing didn't she?" Rocket asked.

"You're her boyfriend," D'jok laughed, "You should know shouldn't you? You're her boyfriend aren't you? God, you should know shouldn't you? I think you should know. Shouldn't you know? Omigod, lol."

Thran took out an electronic device and fiddled around with it for a few seconds. "Yep," he said, "she definitely agreed to come."

Rocket stood up and looked out of the window wall (a wall that was effectively a window) "I wonder where she is?"

"Well she better hurry up," Clamp said. "Once those shield go down then there is no way that she is getting in."

"What if she tripped and fell into the sewer?" Rocket panicked. "I can't just leave her down there! She may be in trouble!"

Norata stood up and held his son by the shoulders. "Look Rocket, she still may turn up. What you need to do is sit down and only panic when there is literally seconds until the siren starts to indicate the beginning of The Purge."

…

_Literally seconds until the siren starts to indicate the beginning of The Purge_

"OmigodOmigodOmigodOmigodOmigodOmigodOmigodOmigodO migodOmigod!"

Rocket rushed down the stairs of the headquarters and reached the now empty lobby. As he reached the doors and stepped outside the siren sounded. Instantly giant metal shields descended around the headquarters and locked Rocket outside.

"Fuck," Rocket murmured.

The Galactik Purge had started and Rocket was stuck outside.


End file.
